koririfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
The Koriri have no centralised system of government and organise themselves into various loose Clans (Knahnot) derived from the old surviving city states of Atheni. The members of a particular clan will join and leave the retinue of a ship master or Autokrator at will. Koriri Clans Urathinor One of the largest of Koriri clans. Urathinor owes its position to its vast industrial and manufacturing base. [http://koriri.wikia.com/wiki/House_Illiatu Illiatu '] Long standing ally of Urathinor. About half the size of its ally. It has long been said that Illiatu farms feed Urathinor factories. 'Vathuarglae ''' The largest Koriri clan, Vathuargale borders both Urathinor and Ro Kanturi while its old allies Egardon and Hanal are some distance to the galactic west. Vathuarglae maintains a diverse balanced economy. '''Egardon A medium sized clan and old ally of Vathuarglae it is the premier producer of the luxury spirit Hectaph. It is credited with the construction of the first Keto Class Galleon. Hanal Clan Hanal is renowned for its stubborness. It fields an unusally high number of Myrmidons and heavy Kraken Class Galleons. It has recently snatched a swath of territory from House Orilar. Ro Kanturi The thrid of the 'big three' Ro Kanturi is the agricultural powerhouse of the eastern galaxy with its allies clans Jothius and Mallurthaglae are dependant on considerable imports to feed their helot populations. While Ro Kanturi maintains considerable orbital manufacturing capabilities its agriculural focus has left it heavily dependant on its allies for imported raw materials and rare metals. Salaba Recent ally (possibly more accurately vassal) of clan Urathinor. Salaba and its ally Morgaru suffered a crushing defeat after a failed attempt to assualt Hy Korinth and lost 2 major systems to Urathinor before it offered an alliance as part of a peace deal. Morgaru Like Salaba Morgaru is a recent ally to Clan Urathinor having been defeated in the same aborted attempt to take the lynchpin Urathinor world of Hy Korinth. Morgaru lost 2 systems to the triumphant Urathinor before a peace deal was agreed. Jothius Staunch ally of Ro Kanturi. Jothius is a small clan with few habitable planets or orbitals but with a large abundance of asteroid belts and resource rich dead systems. Rust red Jothius helot ships bore out minierals and chemicals and transport these to it's intense manufacturing sites or across the border to Ro Kanturi. Vanca Often considered an ally of Ro Kanturi it is more accurate to say that the Houses are inclined to act together on matters of interest to both Clans. Mallurthaglae This Clan lies to the north of Ro Kanturi and is one of its oldest allies it borders the insular Clan Kotheth to its north. Kotheth An insular clan known for its wild, sadistic and hedonistic practises. Innodrak A small clan to the galactic north of clan Vathuarglae. Clan Innodrak has few habitable planets and few resources of its own. It has become a merchant powerhouse through careful import and export from surrounding houses. It is the only house which trades with the unpredictable and insular clan Kotheth. Dorian A small clan located between clan Innodrak and clan Hanal it favours resource mining and alloy production. Orilar Clan Orilar has striven in recent years to be the equal in strength and size to the big 3 of Vathuarglae, Urathinor and Ro Kanturi. It straddles the central western empire bordering the Koriri home system to its south eastern edge. It recently took strip of territory from clan Egardon and was able to repulse attacks by clan Vathuarglare. Unfortuantely it was unable to hold off an assault by clan Hanal which snatched a thin stretch of territory into its central systems. Karsi Small frontier clan to the north of Egardon. Allekorg Allied to clan Kryce and clan Dusit it is a medium clan. Dusit Allied to clan Kryce and clan Allekorg it is a medium clan and controls the easiest route across the Ionian gulf. Kryce Allied to clan Dusit and clan Allekorg it borders the Ionian gulf but has no easy route across the barren stretch of space relying on clan Dusit for economical access. Kiann A small insular clan . Vaai A small productive clan bordering clan Illiatu to the south and the Koriri home system to the west. House Vaai has no offical allies but often finds its interests in sync with House Kiann.